Aetxire
Biography Aetxire originally came from Cloud City, although he never had any association with a particularly famous house. In fact, aside from the person who adopted him (and gave him much of his starting equipment), he isn't really sure who his parents or his presumed draconic ancestor were. Yodari was found by Aetxire one day while he was exploring a cave in the mountain Cloud City is situated on. Although he frequently tries to be kind to her, he hasn't mentioned much about how he managed to befriend her. Ultimately, he wound up moving to Rook, and taking Yodari with him, because he thought figuring out what to do with himself would be easier if he got out and explored more places. Appearance Aetxire resembles a tall humanoid white dragon, including a pair of wings that don't seem to support his weight. Aside from his old armor, he carries a greatsword as his main weapon. Yodari is mostly a standard black dire bat, although her tail and face are a little differently shaped than normal. Sessions Downtime Activities 2/19/2016: Spent 750 GP on a wand of Cure Light Wounds. Also ordered a MW greatsword from Azraelle for 262.5 GP. 2/20/2016: The Masterwork component of his sword was finished. 2/24/2016: Spent 5 influence and 700 GP to bring Yodari back. He knows he should have gotten another one, but he really didn't want to leave her dead. He'll need to pay off the Con drain later, though. Also sold his old greatsword for 25 GP. 2/29/2016: Spent 2 influence and 80 GP on a Restoration spell to restore Yodari's drained Con. 3/12/2016: Spent 4 influence to get another wand of Cure Light Wounds. Will spend the rest of the month making Profession (Forager) checks. This will earn 18 GP per day, for a total of 360 GP over 20 days. (14 days to redeem.) 3/16/2016: Ordered a Mithral Agile Breastplate from Adris for 3300 GP. It will be completed on March 26. 3/17/2016: Redeemed 6 days of Profession work for 108 GP. Aetxire will continue using Profession checks for the rest of the month. 3/25/2016: Ordered an Adamantine Greatsword from Rin for 2297.5 GP, with 10 GP of that going to Crafter's Fortune. 3/26/2016: The Mithral Agile Breastplate has been completed. Spent 4 influence on another wand of Cure Light Wounds. Spent 10 influence on a casting of Raise Animal Companion for Yodari. Spent 3 influence on a Restoration spell for the temporary negative levels inflicted before her death, and the -2 Con drain for Yodari being an animal companion. Updating Aetxire's greatsword to the adamantine one. (It will be properly usable tomorrow.) 3/31/2016: Redeemed 14 days of Profession checks for 266 GP (12 per day). Will reserve all of April for more Profession checks. 4/02/2016: Ordered a +1 upgrade to his greatsword from Sana for 1600 GP. It will be completed tomorrow. 4/09/2016: Redeemed 9 days of Profession checks for 171 GP. 4/16/2016: Ordered a +1 upgrade to Aetxire's armor from Cayden for 800 GP. 4/17/2016: Redeemed 7 days of Profession checks for 140 GP (20 GP per day). Spent 1 influence on body retrieval (not needed), 13 influence and 1225 GP on a Salve of the Risen Dead, and 1280 GP on a casting of Restoration. 4/18/2016: Received the Cracked Dusty Rose Prism Ioun Stone ordered from a previous session for 250 GP. Redeemed 2 days of Profession checks for 38 GP. 4/19/2016: Had his other negative level removed for 1280 GP. 4/21/2016: Sold his old greatsword for 175 GP, and his studded leather for 12.5 GP. 4/30/2016: Redeemed 12 days of Profession checks for 240 GP. Reserving all of May for more Profession checks. 5/18/2016: Redeemed 17 days of Profession checks for 340 GP. 5/20/2016: Ordered a Cloak of Resistance +1 from Gimmik for 800 GP. It will be finished tomorrow. 5/31/2016: Redeemed 13 days of Profession checks for 273 GP. Will reserve all of June and July for more checks. 7/19/2016: Redeemed 49 days of Profession checks for 1029 GP. Ordered a Headband of Wisdom +2 from Ranien for 3200 GP. 7/31/2016: Redeemed 12 days of Profession checks for 264 GP. Will reserve all of August for more checks. (22 GP per day, 25 days to redeem). 8/05/2016: Aetxire decided he needed to learn to understand Yodari better. Redeemed 4 days of Profession checks for 88 GP. Spending 2 days and 360 GP retraining Obscuring Mist into Speak with Animals, will be finished on August 7. 8/07/2016: Purchased two smokesticks for 40 GP to spite the universe in case the universe decides to spite him for getting rid of Obscuring Mist for RP reasons. Aetxire Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: Hunter Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): +6 HP Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: 421.28 GP Total Weight: Spells Yodari Character Sheet Character Class Information Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Dire Bat, Draconic, Common Inventory Total Weight: